


Breaking the wall

by Lucytheragdoll



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Din Djarin, Gen, The Mandalorian Darksaber (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucytheragdoll/pseuds/Lucytheragdoll
Summary: Grogu knew his father had the force. Only there was a wall around it. Created from trauma. Then he fellt the cold... something it was out there not good.Somewhere else a sith wanted to test her powers by breaking the wall.Off planet a not jedi gets a vision.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my au thing  
> This takes place after season 1 
> 
> I have this head canon for din so why not whrite out

Din sighed as he landed the razor crest. He needed a break a short one. He had no luck to find leads on finding the jedi. He did found out that jedi had enemies who had the same power the sith. He hoped after his little break he would find more info. But now he had to deal with the kid he was waching him in the strange intense look again. He let out a sigh ready to strech you leg kid? The kid let out a goo and nodded.

.......

Grogu knew his father had the force. Only there was a wall around it. Created from trauma.he saw it at the temple once. His father felt strong stronger than him yet he was unawere of the force. The walked in to a heavely forested area. It was at peace here. The was town in the distance and he smelled food. He took a few more steps Then he fellt the cold... something it was out there not good.

..................

Her sisters where gone she was the 8 sister the last. She was nearly done with her training when the empire fell.now she hoped she got a change to get an apprentice til today she was out of luck now she felt two.  
One was strong and had training hiding his precense in the force like an expert. But the other stonger one was interesting. A wall was around it yes she could break it. Hone it to her will.  
Lets visit town she said to her self.

..........

Din looked at the child who was eating his soup. The kid was acting weird again. He was shaking a bit as the kid was done. He placed in his sachel. Covering whith his cape somthing was wrong.  
He exited the in and looked around. He noticed someone was staring. She had unnaturel yellow eyes. 

He walked away into the forest towards the crest with a wide way around.

They where followed. He jumped over an fallen tree. He walked a bit futher than he hid the kid. Stay put he hissed. He walked away after a little bit he turned with his blaster drawn. The lady from before was standing there.  
Hhhm interesting she said i never thought to find a mandolorian. Especialy on with a wall she sneered.

Tell me why you are following me ? And what are you talking about.? Awnser me before i shoot you.

She looked at him and raised her hand. You will find out soon.  
Then he only felt pain.

.......

Father was in danger she was attacking his wall nearly breaking it. He wanted to stop her but how then he noticed the tree. He lifted it he felt his fathers wall break no!an swung it at the lady she lost her focus to jump aside. She was sith she was danger grogu knew but his father did not.  
Ooh you had training young one but can you fight this she used th force to choke him.  
Before he could use the foce to stop her father tackled her. His wall was broken. She reached with the force to.. noo grogo screamed running to her . Distacting her gave his father a change to puch her. The grogo was pulled towards her lightsaber to his throat.

.........  
The mandalorian froze. His wall was broken good the kid in her arms stiffend. Then she lashed out at the mandaloriand with the dark side of the foce breaking the wall more in the proces.  
The brat bit her at on point. Trowing the kid away. From her hand he had bitten on. She wanted to kill the kid. Before she reached the kid the mandaloriand jumped over the kid. He was in pain. She could see it in his breating. She senced something way to late as the man spoke. Leave us alone she was trown back.with pure force dazing her.

............  
Din felt only pain everywhere he trew himself over the kid not thinking. Something was building up he dit know what..  
Leave us alone he shouted as it lashed out.  
She was trown back he didt hesatete a second and ran to the crest. As soon the left the planet into hyper space the pain left him. But also his awerenes. The child shreaked as the mandolorian fainted.

Somehere else  
Ashoka tano was meditaing. Then in a flash she saw the darksaber then it was gone she heard a goo. A child like master yoda was nuging over a body of a mandalorian the man was alive she saw him breathing.  
Then the kid looked at her.  
He thougt reached her help us she broke his wall please then it ended. She gasped. She needed to help but how ? She had to ask the force.  
Help them i will a voice spoke. Master yoda.? Find them you must. Sabine you must take.  
Then ashsoka stood up to contact her friend 

To be continued


	2. Chapter 1

Grogo was woried dad had fallen. He saw a lady he asked for help but suddenly she was gone. He had made a force conection no one was there. Suddenly a voice sounded one he knew. Help i will young one. Master yoda grogo shieked. Master yoda walked over. Mmmm no good this will do mmmm. Make a wall with the force i must. Fade it does in a week slowly he will be aware of the force. Best is not in all the sudden. Master yoda explained what he was doing. Grogo asked if he could do something to help. Give the lightside of the foce you must eachday it must.   
Then master yoda was gone.

He let a happy shiek is father moved.

A few days later 

The kid was acting weird again holding on to his leg not letting go. He had made many jumps after the encounter whith that lady. And the kid did this every day. First he thougt the kid was scared stil. But now he thought the kid did this with reason. He had contacted karga for a job. He also told them what happend. They where of course woried if the both harmed.   
They made a list whith him to keep an ear and eye for open  
1 a jedi  
2 mof gideons man who are after the kid.  
3 yellow eyed lady  
4 xians crew 

He jumped at the sound of a message from karga. About a job on lothal plus there where remaims of jedi temple good a new lead.  
So he made the jump to the lothal system.

With sabine 

What did you see asoka why did your master told me to come too?  
Asoka sighned i saw i baby version of master yoda with a mandalorian.  
I dont know who he was but then he was unconsius. They where attacked by someone whith the darkside. The kid asked for help and told me about a wall what broke. After asoke was done she was suprised but also confused.  
What clan is he from did you see his signet? No the kid blocked the view. Asoka awsered. His armor was silver. She added hmm not much to go by huh. Sabine hoped they where okay poor kid attacked by a sith.  
Asoka was looking up we are in luck i sense the kid she said. Sabine looked up seeing a razor cres flying over. O wow that is one old ship. I havent see one since for ever. How she love to paint that ship. 

With mando (din)

He took the kid and put him in the carrier and met karga and carra ad the enterense of the city.  
The job is an animal capture job. But we have to wait for a day of two for the experts to show up. But they wanted to help whit the temple and had already had speeder bikes on the ready.  
As they drove he explained again what happend.  
She just raised her hand and i was in pain.  
Im still confused about it to ad to that the kid is acting weird too  
Mabey he is just woried. Cara said you know you are sort of his dad. Mabey he lost his parenst young. I hope not he snaped. I hope to find some awsers at the temple   
They saw it in the distance hopefuly we find some awsers.

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it


End file.
